


Of Pranks and Hospitals

by PrussiaGillyBear



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Broken Bones, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Jerry plays Tales of games cause I guess I was projecting at some point, Laundry, Old Fic, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Step-parents, Step-siblings, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaGillyBear/pseuds/PrussiaGillyBear
Summary: Jerry's not really sure how to feel about his older step brother Tom.





	Of Pranks and Hospitals

**Author's Note:**

> I've been uploading old fics recently so they are not the best quality, but they all have a special place in my heart. I read this one all the way through and oh boy, is it not the best in some parts but I couldn't be bothered to go back and edit it. It's sort of funny tho because of it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy regardless.

It had been nearly five months since Jerry had come to live in the Silence residence. Being a foster child was never fun. Being a foster child at the age of fourteen was even worse. Now he was thrown into a new family. His new stepmom and stepdad were great, loving parents that he had never had. He had become the middle child, having an older stepbrother and a younger stepbrother. The older was sixteen and was named Tom, while the younger was only two years old and named Brandon. 

Tom and Jerry did not get along at first. Their personalities were too different. Tom was the punk type with short dyed blue hair and several piercings. Jerry was the sweet, shy type with long, shoulder length hair and big chocolate brown eyes. Tom’s cold blue eyes could instill fear among many while Jerry’s could calm a raging army. 

The two stepbrothers played pranks on each other at any given moment they had together. Jerry usually started them. This was one way for him to gain attention. It didn’t yield the response he first wanted, but soon fell in love with the endless chase. 

It was one of those days where Tom couldn’t take any of the pranks thrown his way. Jerry had wired his stepbrother’s door so he would trip on his way out. It was always quite comical to see the elder fall. And as always, Tom fell for the trap… literally. And was he ever so livid. He stormed over to the boy who was sitting on the laundry shoot handle. 

Tom, without thinking, threw one of the pillows at Jerry and stormed up to his bedroom. Jerry, who was still laughing, didn't see the pillow flying towards him. It was too late, as the pillow hit the small brown haired boy, sending him backwards into the shoot. He shrieked as he tumbled downward. 

When he hit the middle platform of the shoot, he heard a crack. His left leg was suddenly hurting. He let out a small cry of pain, then opened his brown eyes. All he saw was darkness. He couldn't even see the opening of the shoot. 

That's when his heart sped up and he started to panic. Little known fact about himself was that he was claustrophobic. He was terrified of small spaces. Now, he was fine when he had an escape route. Right now though, he had no way out. He stretched his arms up, trying to grab something, anything, that could lift him out. He hit his right leg, which was above him. He tried moving it, but it was stuck. He couldn't move even an inch. Jerry was definitely trapped. 

How long was it going to be before the rest of his family found him? There was a system for the laundry shoot. When it came the day to do the laundry, one person would pull the lever that dropped the middle platform and the laundry would come tumbling down into a bin, which was set up directly under the shoot. Laundry was done every Sunday. Today was Monday. It would be a week before the laundry had to be done again. 

Dear God! What would happen to him. A week rolls around and there's his corpse with all the dirty clothing. 

He knew his step parents would miss him. He knew for sure his step mother would cry. And Brandon would probably cry too. He was five, so it would make sense. His step father most likely wouldn't cry. He was a big strong man. 

Now what about his step brother Tom... would he miss him? Would he cry? Would he blame himself? Or will he be happy? Will he laugh? Would he be grateful that he did this to him? Jerry was upset by this. Would Tom actually be happy if he died? He knew they fought a lot and he knew it was mostly his fault, but would Tom actually want him dead? Even if it didn't seem like it, Jerry looked up to his older step brother. Jerry felt hot tears roll down his tan cheeks. 

Tom hated him. He had to. Jerry sighed and gave up by letting the darkness consume him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tom didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until dinner. Mom and Dad had gone out on a date that night, leaving the three brothers home alone. Brandon was happily upstairs playing with some toys. He made sure of that. Unlike last time when he escaped and ended up in a construction site, so all was good there, but... It just seemed too quiet for the past seven hours. Then it struck him. Jerry. Where was Jerry? He hadn't heard anything out of that boy since the last prank he made seven hours ago. 

Tom sighed. He should have been happy that Jerry left him alone for the rest of the day, yet he wasn't at the same time. 

"Jerry! Dinner's ready!" Tom shouted.

No response...

"Jerry!"

...

"Jerry?"

He then walked upstairs to his little step-brother's room. He knocked on the wooden door, but no one answered. 

"Jerry! You better not be ignoring me!" Angrily, Tom pounded his fists on the door.

Still no response. 

He opened the door and walked inside. 

Only Jenny the mouse was there... that's strange... where was Jerry? 

Tom walked back down stairs. 

"Jerry!" 

Now Tom was worried. Where was that boy?

Then he tripped.

"FUCK!" 

Tom hit the carpeted floor with a loud thud. He looked behind himself to see what he had tripped over. It was a floral pillow from the couch. It was the one he had thrown at Jerry. He picked it up and saw it was ripped open, stuffing falling out. Great...... He was sure he was in trouble for this. Mom loved her pillows. He looked to see how it was ripped and saw that it has been ripped on the laundry shoot because it had loose strings and fluff on it. 

He remembered that he threw the pillow at Jerry who was sitting on the shoot, something his mother didn't want him to do. She was always worried he would end up falling in. Tom thought about that. But Jerry wouldn't possibly have fallen in when he threw the pillow, could he? 

Cursing, Tom scrambled down downstairs to laundry room in the basement. He put pillows and sheets into the shoot basket for precaution. Just in case... but that was ridiculous. He pulled down on the laundry lever and waited to see nothing fall out.

Jerry fell out of the laundry and into the pile of pillows. Tom freaked out. He instantly ran over to the bin. He noticed Jerry was unconscious, resting peacefully. He sighed, but soon sucked back in his breath when he saw that one of his legs was bent in the wrong direction. 

“Mom and Dad are going to kill me!” He cried out as he took in the state of his step-brother. 

Tom thought of what to do when someone breaks their leg. He got out his phone looked up what to do for a broken leg. He felt kind of pathetic for not knowing, but how many people did he know what broke their leg at home. He didn’t know if he was a loud to move him or not. He clicked on the website titled Broken Leg on NHS.uk. 

avoid moving the injured leg as much as possible – keep it straight and put a cushion or clothing underneath to support it  
don't try to realign any bones that are out of place  
cover any open wounds with a sterile dressing, a clean cloth or a clean item of clothing – maintain direct pressure on the wound if it keeps bleeding

One of things was to rest the legs above the level of the heart to improve the flow of blood. He gently moved the pillows and sheets to accommodate the leg injury and called an ambulance. 

He really hoped his brother was ok ... he really hoped so…..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When Jerry woke up, he didn’t expect to wake up in a hospital. Feeling a little drowsy, he tried to lift his head to look around, but it was to no avail. He sighed and decided to give up. It was no use straining himself. 

He moved his head to the side. His breath caught in his throat. Why was Tom there. Didn’t he have better things to do than watch his stepbrother in the hospital?

‘Well, Mom and Dad would make him stay…. It’s not like he’s staying on his own accord.’ Jerry thought bitterly.

He laid there for a little longer before he heard his parents walk into the room, waking his older step-brother up. They brought dinner for Tom and themselves. He guessed they didn’t want to leave him alone.

Jerry lifted his head a little to see his little step brother, Brandon, come hopping hyperly into the room. He was first noticed that he was awake and noisily alerted everyone of so. His stepmom instantly gave him a big bone-crushing hug. She finally let go when I was able to wheeze out that he could not breathe. His stepdad leisurely walked over and ruffled his brown hair. He then lifted Brandon onto the bed to give him a hug. 

“How are you, sweety? Are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt? You’re not feeling feverish or nauseous, are you?” Jerry laughed and told her that he felt fine, if anything his leg was a little sore. She calmed down from her mother hen mode. 

They all talked for a little bit before it was time for them to leave. Jerry realized Tom hadn’t said one word to him.

‘This was all his fault and he doesn’t even say one word to me. Hmph! I should really expect less from him.’ Jerry glared down at the blankets without anyone noticing. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It took him about a month before his leg finally healed. It has also been a month since he had last had a proper conversation with Tom. It was like he was trying to avoid talking about what happened at all costs. 

His step parents told him Tom was the one who found him in the laundry shoot after seven hours when he called him for dinner but got no response. Jerry wanted to ask him about it, but everytime he tried, the older would glare and say there was nothing to discuss. Maybe he was trying a little too hard in seeing if his step brother actually cared about him. It was now more evident that he did not truly care about him. His step parents were probably lying about Tom finding and rescuing him. How was he to know anyways? They were just trying to make it seem that his stepbrother actually have a caring bone in his body. 

Jerry sat in his bedroom playing Tales of Symphonia on his ps3 when he heard a loud knock at his bedroom door. He gave a little grunt in acknowledgement because he thought it was his stepmom or stepdad. He was surprised, however, to see Tom standing before him. Deciding to postpone getting the group to Palmacosta, Jerry quickly saved on the field map so he could see what his stepbrother had to say. 

Tom and Jerry stared at each other for a couple of minutes as they felt unsure of what to say. The tension could have been sliced opened with a steak knife. Finally, after an awkward five minutes, Tom finally spoke. 

“Jerry…” He rasped out. 

“Tom.” The younger responded back. 

Tom shifted from side to side. He glanced around the room and made sure his eyes met everything except Jerry. 

“I… just…. um... wanted to see how you were doing now that your leg is feeling better.” He met the younger’s eyes to only see a deadpan expression. 

“Oh, so now you’re concerned.” Tom’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Of course I’ve been concerned! Where did you get the notion that I wasn't?” Again, Jerry gave him a deadpanned look that screamed ‘You can’t be serious right now...’ 

“You’ve been avoiding me like the plague all month since I got my injury.” Tom started to understand.

“I only avoided you since I caused that injury. I thought you’d want me as far away as possible from you.” He explained. 

“So you’ve been ignoring me because you thought I didn’t want you near, but in reality I did want you near….. I guess we should have talked about this sooner…” Tom chuckled. 

“I guess we should have!” They both laughed half-heartedly. 

Tom plopped himself down beside the other. He looked to see the game his step brother was playing. 

“What’s that about?” Jerry looked at him and then to the screen. 

“It’s about a teen named Lloyd who goes on the journey of regeneration with his friend, Colette. She is the Chosen who is supposedly supposed to save the world. It gets really complicated later on, so it’s hard to explain the whole game.” He explained. 

“How many times have you played it?” The boy thought for a moment. 

“Three or four. It takes a long time to get through these games. There is up to 70 hours of gameplay with skits, cutscenes, and special side quests, like getting items or costumes. It can get quite time consuming.” Tom nodded. 

“You said games… how many games are there?” 

“There are fifteen, almost sixteen in the main title series, and then there are more that are not part of the main title series.”

“Fifteen!” Jerry laughed. 

“They’re not all the same. The only thing most of these games share is Tales of before them. This one actually takes place 4,000 years before the original game, Tales of Phantasia. So this one makes an exception… well besides the sequel games. Three of them have sequels. Those are Destiny, Symphonia, and Xillia. Symphonia’s sequel is not part of the main title series, but the other two are.” 

They two kept talking about the series. Jerry ended up taking out an extra controller and hooking it up so Tom could play as well. Jerry switched the main character’s position to second so Tom could play as him. He then picked Kratos for himself. 

It was twelve o’clock when Mrs. Silent went to check on her boys. She was happily surprised to see Jerry curled up next to Tom, both asleep. She went over and gently shook her eldest awake. She had him move Jerry up into his bed without waking him. They closed the door and she turned to him. 

“So, it seems you two are getting along?” His mother asked with a smile. 

“Yeah, we played that game you got him. He really likes it.”

“Oh, I didn’t buy him that game. He’s had it for years. One of his old foster families gave it to him as a parting gift.” 

Tom stood silent for a moment, not sure how to feel about that. 

“You should head off to bed. You and Jerry are taking Brandon to Frankie’s tomorrow.” Tom groaned as he headed off to his room, telling his mother goodnight as he went. 

Mrs. Silent smiled, finally knowing that everything was going to be alright with her boys.


End file.
